gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Somebody Up There Likes Me
Somebody Up There Likes Me es una canción del cantante inglés David Bowie, puede ser escuchada en la emisora K-DST en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Pertenece al álbum "Young Americans", de 1975. Letra He's everybody's token, on everybody's wall Blessing all the papers, thanking one and all Hugging all the babies, kissing all the ladies Knowing all that you think about from writing on the wall He's so divine, his soul shines Breaks the night, sleep tight His ever loving face smiles on the whole human race He says "I'm somebody" He's got his eye on your soul, his hand on your heart He says "Don't hurry, baby Somebody up there (somebody) likes me" He's the savage son of the TV tube Planets wrote the day was due All the wisest men around Predicted that a man was found Who looked a lot like you and me, yeah Everyone with sense could see Nothing left his eye unmoved, he Had the plan, he had to use (Somebody) He's so divine (Oh oh) his soul shines (Somebody) Breaks the night, sleep tight (Somebody up there, somebody) His ever loving face (Oh oh) smiles on the whole human race (Somebody somebody somebody up there) (Somebody) He's got his eye on your soul, (Oh oh) his hand on your heart He says "Don't hurry, baby Somebody up there (somebody) Somebody plays my song in tune Makes me, makes me, makes me stronger for you, babe Was a way when we were young, that Any man was judged by what he'd done But now you pick them on the screen (what they look like) Where they've been He's got his eye on your soul, his hand on your heart He says ("Don't hurry, baby) don't hurry baby Somebody up there (somebody) please go (Oh oh) And who are the people That given time, please go (Somebody somebody) Tell me, can they hold you under their spell (Oh oh) Can they walk and hold you as well as a Smile like Valentino? Could he sell you anything? (Somebody somebody) Keep your eyes on your soul,(Oh oh) keep your hand on your heart (Don't hurry me baby) Don't hurry, baby Somebody up there (somebody) likes me" (somebody, somebody, somebody) (somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody) Somebody (somebody) somebody (somebody) somebody (somebody, somebody) Somebody (somebody) somebody (somebody) somebody (somebody, somebody) Can't remember (somebody) peace so well Oh, space to ramble, (somebody, somebody) space to boogie Soul shine (Ooh-ooh) So divine Somebody (ooh-ooh, somebody) Soul shine (Ooh-ooh) So divine Somebody (ooh-ooh) Somebody, somebody, somebody Yeah, Get me man, place your man Get me man, space your man Get me man, space your man Soul shine Soul shine So devine So devine Soul shine So devine So devine Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST David Bowie - "Somebody Up There Likes Me" Curiosidades *David Bowie tiene dos canciones en la saga GTA, esta y Fascination, en la radio LRR 97.8 de GTA IV. Ambas canciones corresponden al mismo álbum, Young Americans, de 1975. Categoría:Canciones de K-DST